Swing Sets
by psugar
Summary: Bella is at a point at her life where she doesn’t know where to turn next. Edward is a young parent in a middle of a divorce, can they find their paths, or maybe their fate was already determined on the swing set. Canon, AH, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Swing Sets**

Summary: Bella is at a point at her life where she doesn't know where to turn next. Edward is a young parent in a middle of a divorce, can they find their paths, or maybe their fate was already determined on the swing set. Canon, AH, OOC.

Rating: T, just to be safe.

A/N: Hey guys, this is a new fan fic, but it may take long to start up since I also need to work on PDC. Anyway, enjoy!

_Prologue_

"Look whose married!" A young boy screamed as a small girl's swing matched the pattern of her neighbor, a boy a couple years older than her. She turned her head to the bully.

"I'm not married to anybody." The child mumbles and slows the swing, a lady calls to her, she grabs her knapsack and trips over a twig. A man walks over and helps the woman.


	2. Scarlet

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's me again, here's another installation of Swing Sets. Just so you know I might take a break from fan fiction in September. I'm entering high school, and it might be easier for me to not have to write two fan fictions and my own stories plus all the school work. So if you will excuse my absence, I don't know how long it will last, but during the school year fan fiction will be on the back burner. Anyway, rate and review, I really appreciate it and I answer each and every review.**

**Chapter 1: Scarlet**

**BPOV**

I swung back and forth on the rubber swing. The surrounding wood chips fluttered away, just like the butterflies my class had just released. A soft, spring breeze blew through my hair. The park was peaceful and desolate, just how I liked it, my mind was free to wander free, trying figure out what to do next. I was happy, but I knew I wanted something, something I just didn't know. During these times it was just me, no one else, I lived for these moments, when I could just think. The magical silence was broken by a wailing cry. I turned my head to find a small girl the source of the upset. Jumping off my swing I walked towards the poor child.

"Sweetie, why are you crying?" I inquire the girl with flaming red hair and emerald eyes. I kneel on the grass reaching for tissues in my bag, I handed one to the angelic child. She blew into it and held out her small hand. I dispensed another one.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again." She whispered in between sobs. I remember myself at that age. I was going through the same things; it was right before my parents' divorce. She must have lived close by seeing as there were no cars in the parking lot. I put my gaze on the girl again, with the tears gone I recognized her. She attended the day care center I worked at. I didn't have her in my class, my duties always changed, but I always saw her on the playground.

"Scarlet!" A man's voice yelled, she looked up, it was obviously her father, I recognized him too.

"Is your name Scarlet?" I smile at the beauty of a child, she nodded. I grabbed her hand and walked to her father. He smiled and took her into a hug as I explained the situation to him.

"Thanks, it's been hard on her. My wife and I are getting a divorce." He grins at me and walks away.

"Wait," I called to the two, they turn "Does Scarlet attend Little Angels?" I finish my inquiry.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"That's where I work." I run my hand through my hair, on closer inspection this dad was quite attractive.

"Well maybe we will see you around." With that they left. I trudged to my car and left the park.

**A/N: How was it?** **It was pretty short, but originally (how it appears in my notebook) it had a lot of fat that needed to be trimmed(as my English teacher would say last year). So pretty please review, it will make the wait shorter. Since I have the next chapter all ready written out, I will just have to write out the chapter after that, so expect another update in a week or so. Rate and review, I really appreciate it. **


	3. Pizza Night

**A/N: Hey again! This chapter came in shorter than I expected. I finished writing the third chapter last night/early in the morning, so I thought, why not? Anyway I would like to thank mariecullen13 and Nina Toledo for alerting and faving this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review, it will make the wait shorter. Sorry this couldn't get out earlier; the power went out yesterday which meant no internet.**

**Chapter 2: Pizza Night**

I rushed home to find one of my roomies, Alice already home at our shared apartment. "Hey Al!" I dropped my bag on its hook.

"Yo Bells," The short girl greeted me with a hug, "How was work?" she smiled.

"Pretty good, you?" I returned.

"We finally got the new stock in, ended up being a postage error." Alice was a secretary for a Seattle based office for a designer. It was her job to get the new shipments in and if they didn't come in on time, there was hell to pay.

"Is Rose home yet?" The blonde beauty was usually the first to arrive home.

"She said something about her boss wanting her to stay after." Alice relayed the information to me.

"Guess that means we will have to start dinner without her." I head to our kitchen, finding a frozen pizza, sticking it in the oven. Alice was on the couch, probably texting her boyfriend Ethan. I join her on the couch turning on the news. We both watched intently till I noticed the time.

"Oh crap," I look at the time and run to the oven grabbing the pizza. I sighed in relief when the pizza wasn't completely burnt, "Alice, the pizza is a bit burnt." I warned her as she grabbed the plates and cups.

"Dude, you know I love the burnt pieces." She practically ran to the hot pizza.

"Slow down Lance Armstrong." I pulled her back,"It's still hot."

"Isn't he a biker, I didn't ride my bike to the pizza Bella." She playfully slapped me.

"You know I suck at knowing athlete names." I smile at her, the door opened.

"Rosalie!" We both screamed for the news to come, she was holding out packs of invitations, it had to mean something.

"Fine guys, the boss are having me arrange a masked ball, for the employees and for the benefactors. As my best buddies, you two are helping me out. This is not a job one girl can do." Rosalie finished.

"Yes, definitely Rose, I love party planning." It was no lie, Alice was infamous for her kick butt ability to plan any form of social function, and it was her favorite hobby next to shopping.

"Bella?" Rosalie turned to me with those puppy eyes, that though no twenty-three year old should use, it melted me like butter.

"Fine, but I can't take time out of work, they really need me." I add the excuse.

"That's fine you can just stick with mailing the invites." After that we sat down and enjoyed our pizzas.

**A/N: **There you go guys; sorry it was kind of late. But power outages suck. I also changed this chapter three times, Emmett was originally going to propose, and then I thought, wouldn't it be cool if the girls had to arrange a masked ball. Anyway, Ethan won't be Alice's boyfriend forever, he just makes for more fun (even though I love Alice, I love toying with character emotions) later*grins evilly*. Oh and I start high school next week (entry of the freshmen, beware), and I might be taking a break from fan fiction if my work load gets heavy. I would be around during the weekends though.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N:** Okay guys, I am extremely sorry for not updating. I have it all written up(well this chapter), but I've been very busy and lazy lately taking every second possible to relax. I'm very sorry but please just be patient with me. I will try to update as much as possible but I've been busy. So, for the next month or so, I will only be reading fan fiction. I feel really bad, trust me, but you guys need an explanation. I'm so sorry, just give me a bit of time, don't worry this is still a project I'm working on. Love you all!


	5. Can I Have Your Number?

**A/N: Hey guys, I just had a sudden burst of energy and so you get a new chapter. I was going to start a new one, and then thought, "Self, your readers want more. I know Pas De Cheval is needing rewriting(sorry guys, it is quite sucky), and it will be like an awesome surprise." So here you go guys. You are awesome, and can you please give me a response, I love that. So anyway, school is good, I have all A's at the moment, but still need to keep focused. I will try to work on a schedule, maybe Fridays? Except for when I sing Evensong (Service for church), so I will figure that out. School nights are out, I'm very exhausted, annoyed, and homework filled. *Goes to grab chapter to type***

"Ugh!" I moaned as I slammed my night table hunting for the 'Shut the hell up' button **(A/N: That's what I call it!)** on my alarm clock. I forced myself up stretching my arms. Stumbling to my closet I pulled out a blue v-neck and purple rolled up shorts. I hunted for my shoes that ended up in Alice's room, grabbed some coffee and headed off to work. Little Angel's Early Learning Center, was owned by my boss, Laurel Ross. Laurel was a thirty-something and a professional attitude. I parked my car and hustled in. Laurel finished giving morning assignments and Angela approached me

"Hey Bells! We're on sign-in duty." I sighed in pure glee. I loved sign-in; it consisted in sitting down and having to occasionally pull tots off their parent's knees. I loved the job, and the friends that came with it. I set up the folded table with Angela, looking at her hand.

"Nice ring Ang, where'd you get it?" I peered at the sparkling diamond, riding casually on her finger

"He proposed!" She exulted. Angela and Ben had been dating for years, it was about time.

"Finally, you've been waiting for months. Congrats, I'm so happy for you two!" I grabbed two chairs and the binder, containing sign-in. But yet, I was jealous. Yeah, I had boyfriends before, but I never got to experience that love. That twinkle in your eye, makes your heart burst, cinema-worthy hit, that unfortunately wasn't currently playing in the Bella Swan Theatre, it was in storage. Scratch that, it hadn't even arrived yet, it was lost in the mail somewhere. I shook the thought off, hearing whines and cries in the distance, my day had become!

One by one, parents dropped of their spawn, which trickled to the playground. The process was organized, possibly the only organized part of the job. Then they entered. The bell sang and I looked up, he was there. Stop the lusting, my brain screamed at me. But that didn't stop me from staring.

"Hello," He smiled at me,"Hello Angela, are you still able to babysit, my schedule got switched around." Scarlet ran off in her overalls, her father stayed

"Actually no, I can't I'm filled lately." She answered.

"With what, may I ask?" He inquired looking at the ring.

"Ben finally proposed, I'm up in my head with planning, but let me check—"I stopped her.

"I will do it, I'm free." I smiled.

"Thanks, I'm Edward Cullen by the way; I didn't catch your name?" He outstretched a hand.

"Bella, Bella Swan, nice to meet you." I took his hand softly.

"May I have your number, so I can get back to you on it?" He questioned.

"Sure," I ripped a piece of paper from the notebook, and scribbled my number down, "Here you go."

"Thanks, I will talk to you later." He looked at his watch and ran out, probably late for work.

**A/N: There you go, a bit of a surprise. I might make Saturday or Sunday my update day. Please, please, please review, I will give you a large hug and a jug of apple cider!**


	6. Diners and Divorces

**A/N: Hey everyone, its Friday! Sorry for skipping last week, I was really busy. I hope everyone is doing well, and are having a nice time watching the leaves fall (At least where I live).**

It was naptime when Angela and I had off for lunch. I peered into the room to check the sleepers and all was sound, so I grabbed my purse and ran to her car. She was adjusting the air conditioning, obviously agitated with the car.

"Ugh, can't you work for once, damn Jeep." Angela's Jeep Liberty was constantly at the work shop** (A/N: Sorry I had to give her a Jeep. My dad has a Jeep Liberty, it's the most sucky car in the world, well except for the traction)** .

"Why don't you just get a new car?" I fastened my seat belt as she cautiously pulled out.

"I really should, but I'm falling behind on rent." She calmed down some.

"Now, say sorry to the car." I smiled.

"Sorry big piece of crap." She giggled.

"Ang!" I scolded.

"What, I named it that. Besides, I don't like the whole talking to imamate objects thing. That's on your ticket to the asylum." We burst out in laughter. The silence that followed was uncomfortable, but I had to know.

"Angela, can you tell me a bit about the Cullens?" I sighed as the syllables rolled of my tongue.

"Sure, why?" Oh, the dreaded why. How was I supposed to cover this one up?

"I just want to know their background, you know, so I know I'm watching some murder's kid." I hoped she would buy it.

"Yeah, of course. What do you know already?" Thank God, she kept her eyes on the road.

"The dad's name is Edward, and he and his wife are getting divorced." I stated.

"How'd you know that?" I quickly explained yesterday's incident.

"Oh, well I will go on from there. Edward's wife or I guess ex-wife is named Tanya," She said the name with a look of disgust," She's Scarlet's mom too, of course. I don't know when they got married, but I guess shortly after college. They are twenty-seven. So anyway, they were the perfect family in the beginning. Edward and Tanya were doing well and when Scarlet entered their world, it just made it better. Then Tanya just went downhill. Edward tried to help her, but she wouldn't accept it. She spent all of her paycheck on alcohol and drugs. She barely cares about Scarlet anymore, leaving Edward with all the work. He filed for divorce, and she's fine with it. Obviously, Edward will get Scarlet, but yeah. It's some pretty scary stuff." My face was filled of horror as she drove into our favorite lunch place.

It was a small retro diner that we've hung out in since we were teenagers. "Hey Cassie!" I greeted the woman in the back.

"Hello girls, go ahead and take a seat." She grabbed a note pad and dashed to our table.

"What would you like?" She turned to us.

"The usual." We said in unison, just as we always have. I turned and smiled at Angela. Cassie soon left and my phone buzzed.

"Who is it?" Angela asked as she inspected the collection of jams kept on the table. I searched my bag for my phone, and text message had arrived.

_Hello, it's Edward Cullen, Scarlet's dad. Just wanted to say we need you on Wednesdays and Thursdays, six to ten. Thanks._

"Just Mr. Cullen." I said texting Rose and Alice that I would be home late, it was Wednesday.

**A/N: Okay, there you go. Please review, it means the world, and I still have that apple cider from last chapter. Peace out!**


	7. The Offer

**A/N: Hey everyone Sorry I've been missing, it's just been hectic lately, and I've had writer's block. Oh funny story, my mom has a block that says writer's block on it, so punny. Anyway, yeah, here we go. Oh yeah, I feel like I've drifted from my prologue, so yeah… Anyway, that was about a week I wrote that heading, I've been busy a lot because my school load has increased, and still have extreme blockage. I hope those of us, like me in the US are going to have a great Thanksgiving, I will be visiting relatives, so I might/might not write, depends how bored/ how dead I am.**

I gripped my pea coat around as I reached the front door of Edward Cullen. It was now November, and the chilling air had begun its battle, it was definitely winning. The scent of decaying leaves permeated my nose and I grinned in delight at bitter, yet comforting smell. I released my hand from the death grip on my jacket and poked the doorbell. He came out quickly.

"Hello Bella!" He ushered me in, a grin on his face. We had grown to be friends since I started working at their home. I mean, what else do you do when you come early to your customer's house because your social life consists of… not even going to go there.

"Hey Edward, I guess Scarlet is still with Tanya?" I closed the door and deposited my winter get-up on the empty hook. Since the divorce Tanya had cleaned her act up and had been granted visiting privileges.

"Yes, and anyway before I leave I have a question to ask." He was not in a rush today to get to his job, then again I came early.

"Yeah," I replied hesitantly.

"The hospital wants me to go to a business meeting next week in New York. I'm bringing Scarlet with me and since I will be busy and as well as the other doctors attending, I was wondering if you could babysit a couple of the kids." His eyes apologized for the large amount.

"Sure, but isn't next week Thanksgiving?" I asked, never forgetting the rule that you don't go on business trips during Thanksgiving that my parents taught me.

"Yes, and I can't cook a turkey for my life. " He grinned lightheartedly.

"And from what I've seen, the only kitchen appliance you can actually use is a microwave." I smirked; teasing him became one of my favorite activities.

"Okay, so I will send you the information?" I nodded, he checked his watch "Oh, I better get going." With that he left the house as usual. I strolled to the living room and turned on the TV, low enough so my ears could hear the doorbell. I turned on some mindless sitcom, getting lost in some stupid plot about love as usual. _Lucky her, two guys want her, doesn't she realized the rest of us don't get that._ I heard the bell ring again.

I ran to the door, "One second, I'm here!" My hands raced to the deadbolt trying to remember how to turn it. Finally opening, the door revealed a red-headed pair. The older one, Tanya, was dressed modestly, as opposed to the slutty wardrobe Angela told me about. Maybe Ang was just jealous of her. A pair of straight-legged dark was jeans draped her legs. On top a caramel coat was tied around a red scoop necked shirt. A black belt, black flats, and a pretty necklace completed the look. Her small daughter was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, jeans, and brown Uggs. Lucky rich people. Small talk spurred between the two of us, mainly about the weather before she left.

"Did you have a fun time with your Mommy?" I knelt down and picked up Scarlet taking her to the family room.

"We went to the park and candy shop. Then we had dinner. " She chirped quickly, slurring words in her usual fast-paced talk. She reminded me of Alice. The night went smoothly and I went home happy till I was confronted by a pile of invitations and envelopes.

"What is this?" I sifted through the pile.

"Remember you agreed to help with them?" Rosalie grinned evilly.

"Not this much."I frowned.

"To bad, get working slave!" She giggled and pointed to the overwhelming pile surrounding Alice.

"It's your fault Rose if I am unable to produce saliva after this." Alice teased the blond.

**A/N: Sorry I'm stopping there, I know really unnatural stopping point, but it would just be random fluff. The plot will start next chapter, well that will be a bit of fluff, possibly, but yeah… Sorry this took awhile it's been crazy lately. With the Christmas season coming around I've been busy at church, so excuse my absence.**


End file.
